Minecraft: Return of the Crafter
by Sledheadronald
Summary: The land of Minecraftia is a land dominated by Females, only Notch, Herobrine, Rot the zombie prince and the mob kings are male. But that all changed, A young lad named Antonio is brought into minecraftia to stop herobrine from wrecking havoc across the land... - Contains Mob talker/Harem/Romance/Adventure
1. Introduction

Hello, my name is Antonio I am just your average everyday 16 year old teenager. I'm tall, about 6 Ft 1 and I have black hair and ocean blue eyes. I love to play sports like football and track and my dream is to play college and professional Football.

Now today was just an average day...

( **1st Person Pov)**

I was walking home from school on a Friday. My Friend Josh just texted me about this new mod for a game called minecraft he found. Now me also liking video games alot decided to go home and download the game and the mod just for fun.

I thought it was a fun game. I have black spandex that go down to my ankles and I wear camo shorts over them. And I am wearing a black long sleeve body tight Nike shirt with a little turtle neck on it. I also have neon green Nikes on.

I'm talking a jog in my home town of Chenango Forks in New York. I live in a nice house out in the country with a decent amount of neighbors.

I look at my phone again, another message from josh. He said "So you download the mod or what?" I reply tell him that if he helps me with some homework I will. "Awesome! I have to get it ready so come over in like an hour or so." he texts back. "Guess I got some time to burn." I think to my self. I decide to go home to take a shower and play some madden.

I look at my phone. It was **4:15.** I go inside and see a note on the fridge. "Antonio, I took your sisters bothers over to grandmas house for weekend, we left your food in the stove. Love, Mom. Great now I got the house to my self. I turn to the stove and open it. There is a subway sub. "Thank you so much Mom!" I pull it out and start wolfing it down. One I finished the sub I walked back into the living room. I turn on the T.V., not watching anything specific. I pull out my phone and check the time again, It was **4:30**. I guess ill go hang out at joshes in an hour. I then lay down on the couch to take a small nap.

I wake up to my phone going off. I answer it, "Hello, Who is this." "It's josh, we're supposed to be hanging out. Josh reply's angrily. "Oh, sorry dude I fell asleep," I say quickly while getting up and putting my shoes back on. "I'm walking out the door now." "Well hurry up." he says as he hangs up on me.

I walk over to his house and knock on his door. He answers right away. "Took you long enough." We go downstairs to his "man cave" which is a room with 3 gaming computers an Xbox one and a huge TV. I jump on the Xbox to play some NBA 2k16, while he plays Minecraft on the computer.

I finish playing after I beat my opponent 105 -103 and decide to play Minecraft with him.

He starts up a new world, but as I'm opening up game the whole computer shuts off. I feel a strange presence before I got shocked "OW, What happened? It just shut off, and shocked me." I said. "Must of installed it wrong, you'll just have watch me play. As for the shock and that weird presence, I don't know, I have never had that happen before." he says without looking at me. "Look! If I click on this blaze with this Mob Talker, A girl pops up. It looks liker her name is Blazette." "What is this? It makes you look like a creepy old man." I say while looking at this surprisingly sexy anime girl. Under it was a Text box that says "will you be my boyfriend Antonio?, I promise I wont be mean...I just don't want to be alone anymore" I turn around and start pacing back and forth "It knows your name, that's weird." He says while laughing. "Fuck that shit, that was way to real and it knew my name...I'm out" I say as I am walking away. "Whatever your the one missing out on this amazing mod." He say not looking at me. I walk out of his house and walk to mine.

I walk in and fall flat onto the couch in the living room, and I start to watch sports center. After about an hour of sports center I go into my room to play some madden 16 with my friends and my one friend john was bragging over the headset that he loved his girlfriend so much and that she was awesome, and that made me kind of envious cause I'm not very popular with girls so after we finished the game I got off and started watching Netflix.

That's when I get a weird text from a guy called Notch and in the message it read " **Greetings young human, I am notch, I am a god who created the world of minecraftia...now I have called upon you for a very important mission that I will inform to you in person if you except.**

Me thinking its a joke texted back "ok" and I started laughing before turning off my phone only for their to be a massive light and I hear a voice " **Thank you young human we have much to talk about"** that is the last thing I hear before I fall unconscious

Hey guys sledhead here, hope you enjoyed chapter 1 of the story **Minecraft: Return of the Crafter** because I'm gonna try to update it when I can so be patient, I haven't written anything in awhile so my writing skills are a little rusty so reviews are appreciated, thanks.


	2. Welcome to Minecraft

Chapter 2: Welcome to minecraft

"Moo-Ooo."

I jump up as fast as I can, "Where am I?" I say to my self. I'm standing in clearing surrounded by trees and what appears to be a road leading somewhere.

The weird thing is that everything is made out of blocks, From the trees to the clouds in the sky. Even the pigs where blocks. I look up and the sun is of course a block too but its already almost at the highest point in the sky. "This can't be happening"

I reach down to the dirt to grab some. My hand hit a really hard substance but it didn't hit. A small crack appears in the dirt block. "What the hell, why couldn't I pick that up?" I hit the block several times. *pop* The block shrinks to a smaller version of the block. I walk towards it. As i am walking to it, it teleports to my hand "...what?"

I put the block in my backpack. "Wait, Why do I have a backpack." I close my backpack and start walking towards the forest. "Maybe I can find some people or a town I don't want to even know what crawls out at night." I walk for about 5 minutes till I see a hill. I climb to the top when my stomach growls. "I need to find some food, I could eat a horse, I'm so hungry." And of course a group of horses grazing in a field chased me down a road through the forest until I was able to lose them by jumping into a pond. "I'm not even here for 5 minutes and I get attacked by horses ... Why me?"

I get out of the pond and notice the sun is going down as I see this. I look down and see this green... I don't even know how to describe it. It looks a little green penis. Its got 4 legs and no arms. Its got completely black eyes and mouth. Its mouth is a frown face which makes it look really sad."No thanks, I choose life." I say to my self while walking farther away from it

As I walk I start to see 2 buildings and a farm over the horizon I also see several people. I try to get a closer look and notice they are both girls, so I start to speak to them "Hi, I am Antonio, Can you tell me where I am." The women in brown looks at me and her eyes widened and her cheeks turned red.

Her friend who was wearing green came up behind her and had the exact same reaction, and it didn't help that they were really hot.

The one girl in brown finally talked. "Um... Hello...mister, y-you are in the minecraftia" she said twiddling her fingers. "So cute" I thought.

I look back and see what appears to be a zombie. Hes got dark blue pants on with a turquoise shirt. He is moaning while walking towards me. "What are you doing." I say as I take a step back. He lunges at me and tries to grab me. I step to the left and hit him in the back of the head. He falls to the ground but gets right back up. "What the hell?"

I hit it again but it kept getting up again. "quickly follow me and get to the town hall, you'll be safe there" the girl said as she and her friend led me to this stone building. One inside I closed and barricaded the door and I could hear the zombie bashing on the door.

I would have to sit in this tower all night, but I noticed there were more girls, one in white wearing glasses and another in purple and one with an apron an a knife and what appeared to be a girl in a blacksmith uniform and they were all starring at me until the girl with the knife finally spoke up after a long awkward silence.

"Are you a boy?"she asked "Yea" "and you're a human?" I looked at her with confusion in my eyes "well yeah aren't you?" She an the other girls looked at each other and then back at me. "We are villagers not humans even though we look like humans we are not, and besides the last human was seen some 400 years ago."

I looked at them like deer in headlights "you've got to be kidding me" I thought as I fell to my knees "I really am In Minecraft" I looked back up at the villagers who had worried looks on their faces.

The blacksmith girl came up to me and sat down next too me "Hey, if you don't mind me asking... What is your name?" I haven't even told them my name yet I am so rude "Antonio" I said leaning against the wall while trying to convince myself wether or not this is real or not.

"Well my name is Lucy, I'm the blacksmith these are my fellow villagers Sarah who is the librarian, Ashley who is the chef, Lisa who tends to the crops, jenny who is the village trader and Mira, she doesn't have a job."

They all said bowed there heads and stood up but whenever I made eye contact with any of them they blushed and looked away "you are the first Boy that we have ever laid eyes on and we think that you are very cute." The one called Sarah said with a huge blush on her face which made me blush and unable to speak.

I looked at my feet thinking "I can't believe that a girl and not just one but 6 girls thought I was cute this has to be a dream" I said in my mind before looking at them." T-thank you...I've never heard that from a girl" i said loud enough for them to hear which left them confused and angry. " What?! But you are so hot I mean come on" Ashley said jamming her knife into the wall.

I looked at her and smiled which made her blush and look away. "Well for now we will sleep in here for the night." The girls then all started to make beds for the night which all seem to be surrounding my bed.

I then laid down still contemplating everything that had happened to me but I decided to just brush it off until I remember that the notch guy was supposed to talk to me.

"oh well" I thought and let sleep take over all the while somewhere deep in my mind I was thinking "What the Truck Is going on?"

Xxx

Well here is chapter 2 hope you enjoyed it I'll try too post chapter 3 soon.

Also I have a little poll and it is what mob Girl would you like to see meet the main character First?

1\. Blaze (Blazette)

2\. Skeleton (Skelly)

3\. Creeper (Cupa)

4\. Endearman (Andr)


	3. Notch and the Three Princesses

**Minecraft Chapter 3: Blazette and Skelly**

 **"Antonio"**

I woke up to hear someone calling out my name but I realized that I was not in the village anymore but a forest with a little pathway leading somewhere.

"ok where am I and how did I get here?" I asked myself before I got up and started walking down the path which led to a beautiful open field filled with flowers of all different kinds.

"wow" was all I could say because it was a beautiful sight that I couldn't take my eyes off of until I saw a guy standing in the center of the field in a black old fashioned coat and hat.

 **"Hello young hero, I am Notch and I am the creator of minecraftia" he looked up at the sky "Now I'm sure you have a lot of questions that I will be happy to answer"** he looked back at me and smiled.

I looked at him and sighed "ok answer time" I thought "why am I here and why did you bring me here? I asked.

Notch just smiled **"You are here because you are the one destined to defeat my brother and save all of minecraftia from destruction, you are also here because the mob princesses seek love and affection so badly, they want love especially the blaze princess even if she doesn't show, her anger issues tend to hide her true** **self"** he sighed and continued **"This world is dominated by females, their are the mobs as you know and the mob princesses then there is the only males which are me, herobrine and rot the zombie prince... that is until you arrived"**

I was completely at a loss for words so I did the only logical thing... I slapped myself across the face and looked back at him "How am I supposed to believe you?" I asked because I just couldn't believe this.

 **"I knew you might say something like that so here you may have these two items they will give special powers and they are very important to 2 of the mob princesses that you will meet eventually but that is all I can tell you as we are out of time"** he said as things started to fade away.

"wait where do I go?" I asked him desperately before everything disappeared **"follow this map it will lead you to a human kingdom that has since been extinct since you are the first and only human in existence in this world since about 500 years ago... good luck hero..."** he said before disappearing.

That was the last thing I heard before everything went black.

Xxx

 **(3rd Person POV)**

A young women who looked to be about 18 years old was walking down a path with a very foul mood.

she had beautiful blonde hair and was wearing gold forearm protectors and gold leg armor that stopped at her thighs, and she was only wearing a red bikini and there was also 3 gold rods that were floating around her.

 **(Blazette POV)**

"GOD DAMMIT THIS SUCKS" I screamed launching fireballs in random directions "Who does he think he is... my dad should know that he doesn't control me" I said punching a tree causing it to collapse.

"I just cant stand being alone anymore it sucks... **'Sniff'**... I-I just don't want t-to be alone anymore..." I said before I started to get angry again "MOTHER FUCKER FUCKING GOD DAMN PIECE OF SHIT" I just had to get rid of this anger I had towards my dad.

"Blazette calm down please" I turned around to see two of my fellow mob princesses skelly and Cupa and they didn't look happy, but i don't care.

"What are you girls doing here?" I asked now curious as to why they are here "Well we are just worried about you that's all, i know how annoying a dad can be" cupa said coming up to hug me "so we came to cheer you up and maybe have some fun right skelly?" she said "yeah".

I looked at both them before and decided I would go so I could clear my mind of my stupid dad "Ok ill go, I've got noting better to do" and my answer made cupa and skelly happy.

That's when cupa told us to follow her because she said she knw a cool place to go, so we followed her through the forest and into a clearing where we saw a village "what are we doing at a village?" I asked clearly irritated "we aren't going there, we just happened to run into it" she said with a smile on her face "I wish i could be as happy as she is al the time" I thought before looking back at the village

And that's when we noticed a male an actual male walking away from the village and all three of us had one thing on our minds "He's cute" and followed after him.

 **xxx**

 **-(Antonio POV-**

I knew that leaving the village without telling any o them was rude, so I left a note before leaving, and after i did leave i pulled out the map notch gave me and started into the direction it told me, but as i was walking i noticed smoke in the distance and ran in that direction and saw several trees on fire.

"What the hell happened here, who did this?" I decided that it was no big deal but soon got a weird feeling that someone was watching me decided to leave the scene.

But when i turned around I saw three girls one with a green hoodie and blonde hair, another with a bow and really revealing clothing and the one in the middle with blonde hair and tan skin and three weird gold rods floating around her.

"Hey there hot stuff, my name is Blazette and these are my friends Cupa and Skelly mind telling me what your name?" she said as she started to walk closer to me i just blushed but never took my eyes off her and her eyes flickered like a fire place.

"My name is Antonio" I said which mad her blush "I love that name" said cupa to which Skelly nodded "Are you single" blazette said as she got closer to me before i noticed one of the trees begin to collapse onto her "LOOK OUT" I yelled.

She looked up saw the tree and tried to jump out of the way but one of the branches fell on to her leg and i heard a snap followed by her screaming "FUCKING BITCH" she yelled as she too her leg out from under the branch and clutched her leg.

I ran over and picked her up so i could get her out of this area and brought her out the to the clearing and laid her up against a tree to check out her leg.

"I'm gonna clean up your leg and wrap it up in some bandages i have okay" i said to which she just nodded at me, so began to wrap her leg while her friends just stood next to her asking if she was okay "Yes Cupa I'm fine don't worry...you can thank hot stuff over here" she said looking at me with a blush before wincing in pain.

So both Cupa and Skelly game me a kiss on the cheek "thank you for helping Blazette" cupa said with a smile.

"hehe no problem, I love helping people and i couldn't just leave beautiful woman and her cute friends like this" i said causing all three of them to blush.

"You are such a cutie i just want you all to myself but i cant because if the other princesses find out their is a male here they will all flip out and hunt you down" cupa stated to which skelly agreed with.

I just couldn't believe that these really pretty girls who i found out were the mob princesses all seem to like me for some reason.

"I want you to pick me up and carry me please" hearing that caused me to brake out of my train of thought "please can you pick me up and carry me" she said with a bit of annoyance and a blush on her face, i just blushed but nodded and picked her up and put her on my back so that she could wrap her arms around my neck and rested her head on my shoulder.

"Wow blazette I've never seen you act so bashful and flustered" skelly said with a smirk on her face causing blazette get angry "Shut up, I'm bot afraid to burn you".

I just chuckled as they went back and forth until i realized that i had gotten thrown of course.

"Would you like to accompany me on my journey?" i asked causing them to stop arguing and look at me before skelly and cupa both nodded "Of course, and besides i want to get to know you better" said skelly as she pressed her breast against my chest.

"hehe s-s-soo s-s-soft" I said causing skelly to giggle, but blazette was not amused.

"SKELLY GET OFF OF HIM HE'S MINE!"

 **XXX**

 **Well that was chapter three, thank you to all who reviewed ill post chapter 4 soon.**


End file.
